Field of the Invention
This invention pertains generally to a protocol layer for facilitating the creation and maintenance of a secure mesh network. More particularly, preferred embodiments of the invention describe data structures, communication protocol formats and process flows for controlling and facilitating secure communications between the nodes of a mesh network, such as utility meters and gateway devices comprising a utility network.
Summary of the Background Art
A mesh network is a wireless network configured to route data between nodes within a network. It allows for continuous connections and reconfigurations around broken or blocked paths by retransmitting messages from node to node until a destination is reached. Mesh networks differ from other networks in that the component parts can all connect to each other via multiple hops. Thus, mesh networks are self-healing: the network remains operational when a node or a connection fails.
Advanced Metering Infrastructure (AMI) or Advanced Metering Management (AMM) are systems that measure, collect and analyze utility usage, from advanced devices such as electricity meters, gas meters, and water meters, through a network on request or a predefined schedule. This infrastructure includes hardware, software, communications, customer associated systems and meter data management software. The infrastructure collects and distributes information to customers, suppliers, utility companies and service providers. This enables these businesses to either participate in, or provide, demand response solutions, products and services. Customers may alter energy usage patterns from normal consumption patterns in response to demand pricing. This improves system load and reliability.
A meter may be installed on a power line, gas line, or water line and wired into a power grid for power. Newly installed meters may associate with a specified network identifier entered by a user during installation. Alternatively, the user may initiate an association window during which a meter may associate with a nearby mesh network.